Super Prison Breakout
Super Prison Breakout is the fourth episode of the first season of Code Monkeys. It is preceded by Stonervision and followed by Just one of the Gamers. Plot Mr. Larrity is showing Dean an underground vault that he has built to protect his valuables from the GameAVision staff. After punching in his "top secret security code, known only to him and his brain" (1-2-3-4), he shows Dean around the vault, checking off all the things that are supposed to be there, including gold coins, a treasure chest, one of his stuffed ex-wives (Dean comments "Mom?"), two leprechauns, Davy Jones's Locker (with Davy inside), a Rubix cube with three red squares on one side, and every Reader's Digest for the past six months. However, he notices that a sack of money is missing (there is only 104 bags of money in the corner, instead of 105), and deduces that one of the employees must have stolen it. Larrity assigns Dean to find the thief and bring him back to Larrity, barely alive. Naturally, Dean fails miserably; the closest he comes is accusing Dave and Jerry of using the company credit card to buy orange juice (which is actually Dave's stored urine). Since Larrity could not find the thief, he decides to "reward" everyone for not stealing from him. He announced a field trip at 8am the next morning, with coffee and donuts in the back of the bus. However, the bus ends up arriving at Rapeville State Penitentiary. After meeting the Warden of the prison, they are escorted to their cells, where Dave and Todd both place bets on how Todd will get raped first (though it is never stated who would pay them if they won). Todd and Mary are placed in a cell with another person. The prisoner tries to hit on Mary, but Todd intervenes and tortures the prisoner with his life's story, to the point where he literally hung himself. Dave and Jerry are paired together with a black prisoner named Hondo. Hondo claims he is innocent, that he is only in prison because he knows too much, and that he has found peace in prison. He claims that, if Reagan doesn't pardon him, he will be executed at midnight and then Reagan calls Hondo to tell him that he won't be pardoned. After getting the phone call that says he will not get pardoned, Dave convinces him to break out of prison, using Jerry to do all the work. After breaking out, Hondo goes on a killing spree but then red leader and blue leader try to do all they can to stop him, killing hundreds of innocent white people because they remind him of Reagan. After Larrity incapacitates Hondo (but does not kill him, because of his combat skills), everyone gets ready to head back home, still trying to figure out what this was supposed to teach them. Clarence is shown singing to the prisoners in the final scene. Back at Gameavision, Todd reveals in an external monologue to be the one who stole the bag of money in order to buy 300 Lettuce Patch Dolls which he uses as sex dolls and even instills a voice and personality on one of them through ventriloquism, who is thus known as Tiffany. Video Game References *The convict Giovanni's description and appearance is a direct reference to Mario (at the time known as Jumpman) and the plot involved in Donkey Kong for the Nintendo Entertainment System. *The underground when Hondo, Dave and Jerry escape resembles the environments in Dig-Dug. *Hondo's killing spree references two games. The first half of his rampage is a top-down view with an automatic scrolling screen resembling Total Carnage or Ikari Warriors. The second half greatly resembles Contra. Even right before he starts the carnage, the Contra title screen shows. During the second half of his rampage, he utilizes the famous Spreadgun. *Just before Larrity is about to shoot Hondo, the infamous dog from Duck Hunt pops up in his shot. *The episode's title is a reference to the game Super Breakout. *Guest stars Burnie Burns, Mat Hullum, and Joel Heyman voice Red Leader and Blue Leaders using their voices which they use for Church, Sarge, and Caboose, who are part of the Red & Blue Teams on the popular web series Red vs. Blue. *When Larrity and Dean pass through the room with the ramps and marbles it resembles Marble Madness, an old game for the Nintendo Entertainment System. *When you see the frog in the sewers infested with toxic barrels, and it transforms into a samurai, this can be considered a joke on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Operation Revenge takes place in Shady Acres. This is a nod to a radio commercial in GTA3. *While the camera is going down to Larrity and his son at the vault, you can see a Koopa Troopa on a pipe. Film References *Blackie in appearance and voice resembles Morgan Freeman's character in Shawshank Redemption. Other References *Hondo's large size and (albeit pixelated) facial tattoo gives him a very similar appearance to controversial boxer Mike Tyson. *Serial Killer is very similar in appearance to the infamous criminal Charles Manson. *Red Leader and the two Blue Leaders are voiced by Matt Hallum, Joel Heyman, and Burnie Burns of Roosterteeth, famous for making the machinima series Red vs. Blue, and use the same voices for their respective roles. Matt Hallum voices Sarge as Red Leader, Joel Heyman voices Caboose as the first Blue Leader, and Burnie Burns voices Church as the second Blue Leader. *The frog that transforms into a samurai when it touches the radioactive waste in the sewer at the very beginning of the episode is a reference to the story of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Clarence singing in prison (and subsequently releasing an album) is a reference to Johnny Cash. *The Lettuce Patch Dolls are a reference to the Cabbage Patch Dolls. *The Warden's first and middle names are James Tiberius, the same first and middle names of Captain James T. Kirk of Star Trek fame. Notes * The Warden is slashed in half by Hondo, but he is shown alive and well in the episode My Pal Jodie. * Larrity wishing to die by Hondo's hands was likely to be a lie. Larrity states in a future episode that all Larrity men died by their own hand, and that he will do the same. * When Todd mentions Rush's album 2112, the score increases by one point to become 2112. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:The Serial Killer